It may be desirable to implement a small, robust, and inexpensive antenna that is easy to assemble in one or more of various wireless applications such as wireless microphones, computers, mobile devices, and other wireless transmission devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,506 to Kenkel et al. (“Kenkel”), which is incorporated herein fully by reference, discloses one such example. Kenkel discloses a helical antenna assembly formed by taking a non-metallic tape and placing a metallic tape strip diagonally onto the non-metallic tape. A dielectric core is then wrapped with the tape. An electrical connector and a central conductor that is located in the center of the dielectric core contact the metallic tape strip. One or two tabs on the tape are bent over the ends of the dielectric core to prevent the tape assembly from separating from the dielectric core. Eyelets are also affixed to the center conductor to pin the tabs. The pitch and width of the conductive portion of the tape assembly can be altered to obtain the desired electrical characteristics when the tape assembly is wrapped around the dielectric core.